1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to funnel apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self venting funnel wherein the same permits the venting of air through the funnel structure during a filling procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Funnels of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and wherein U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,563 indicates a venting funnel having a bleeder directed coaxially of the funnel structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,585 and 4,901,776 are further examples of venting funnels, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,297 to Peckels sets forth a further example of a funnel having a venting tube directed through the funnel adjacent an exterior wall thereof.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a self venting funnel including a plurality of channels symmetrically oriented about the funnel to permit the symmetrical venting within the associated container during a filling procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.